Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Rikamaru Takahashi
Summary: This is a series of oneshots for each of the Hetalia gang  for those of you who don't know what SMiH is .
1. Introduction

"Ve~ So many pretty girls!" Italy chimed, bouncing to his seat on the couch next to Germany. Germany had a mug of beer in front of him on the coffe table."Aren't these girls-a pretty Doitsu?"

"Yeah..." Germany trailed off entirely uninterested with being surrounded by girls. He only wanted one girl and she wasn't here.

"Everyone! I, the Hero have just thought of the best idea in the world!" America with an American flag tied around his neck like a cape hopped on the coffee table, knocking over Germany's beer.

"Verdammt noch mal!" Germany hollared, scrambling to catch his mug.

"Ha ha ha! Listen to me in my awesome hero voice! Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"What?" Screamed the brunnette nation known by the Asian country Singapore. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Theres no way I'm going in there!" Kenya cried, her bangals chimming and her chesnut streaked hair flying wild as she lunged forward, spitting up most of her drink.

"Then it's decided! All the girls put their name in the hat!" America hat somehow aquired a brown top hat and he started going around, forcing each girls' name into the hat. "And the game begins!"


	2. Japan

"This year, the annual New Years eve party was being celebrated at China's house, so with Singapore being his little sister, she had to help him set up. There was always something that was keeping her from her music. Red streamers and yellow lanterns to be hung, tea and snacks to be made, guests to greet...

There was a knock at the door. It was too early to be a guest.

Singapore walked to the door and was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Konbanwa Singapore-san. I have heard dat da New Years party is being celebrated here." He said, bowing. "China-san usuarry has beautifur decorations so I thought dat I would come earry and herp you set up, if dat is OK wid you."

"Of course it's OK Japan! We need all of the help we can get!" Singapore step away from the door so that Japan could come inside. She had grown up with Japan and had developed feelings for him, but never brought it up out of fear that he would not return her feelings and she would lose her best friend. "China! Japan is here to help us, could you find something for him to do?"

"Sure!" China hollered from the kitchen from where the aroma of New Year buns drifted. "He can help you hang lanterns outside!" Singapore smiled and walked out to the patio with Japan on her tail.

_Oh... She's looks so beautifur as she warks... _Japan day dreamed watching the way that her long hair bounced when she took a step and how her see foam green dress swirled around her ankles. Her hair was normally kept in a braid and she used to wear baggy clothes because every other nation had thought she was a guy.

When Singapore first started attending the World Meetings, she had dirtied all of her clothes and was too busy to wash them in time. So, the solution was to wear someone else's clothes and the only set that would fit her was Japan's old outfit. America, so naively pointed out that she looked like a guy and it just stuck.

_Da way her hips are swaying... NO! Stop! _He stopped his day dream from going any further. It was hard, but he didn't want to fall to the same level as France.

"Here, hang these lanterns over there." Singapore instructed, handing him three lanterns and keeping three for herself. They each turned and began hanging lanterns. More like Japan hanging and Singapore trying, but ending up too short to reach.

Suddenly, an arm reached past her and a hand landed on her shoulder. The other hand took the lantern from her hand and hung it for her. She blushed, darkening the pink that was already on her cheeks and ears from the cold.

"Wourd you rike me to finish hanging up da ranterns for you?" Japan asked after peeling himself away from Singapore, though he didn't really want to. She smiled at him as he placed the other two on their hooks.

The sound of an openning door interrupted them.

"Dude! You totally didn't start the party without me! You're all freaking awesome dudes!" America marched in with all of the allies following him. Each ally had brought either their little sister or their best girl friend.

France had Corsica trailing after him, an attractive sway to her hips.

Russia had Franz Josef Land (Franz) striding next to him with the same sweet smile on her face.

America was dragging Hawaii behind him, but as soon as she saw Singapore, a smile grew on her face.

England was being swung in by the Falkland islands.

Canada drifted in with Victoria island announcing that he was there.

Singapore sighed.

"I guess I have to go host now. I'll see you around the party Japan." She smiled and went off to entertain the new arrivals.

"Thanks dude!" America said as he stole Singapore's wine. She hadn't touched it yet, but she wanted to. She had never really gotten drunk before, but she loved wine. Ok, that's a lie. Once, she took a big swig of Russia's vodka and well... She swore never to drink again. So much for that.

She sighed, noticing that most of the party was now drunk. As smile reached her lips.

"My turn!" She said to herself as she walk over to the sterio that she had brought with her. She pressed a few buttons, turned a few knobs and Jay Chou began rapping "Ben Cao Gang Mu" or "An Herbalist's Manual".

This song made her want to dance, but she didn't want to dance alone. She strode up to the black haired tea sipping man hiding in the corner. She extended her hand for him to take.

"Come dance with me Japan!" Singapore called over the music and the laughing. America and India were already on the dance floor; America popping to the beat and India trying to keep up to the fast pace of the song.

"No sank you, Singapore-san. I'd rader not." He said blushing, watching how close China and Kirin were dancing. _I wourd rike to get dat crose to Singapore... _He thought while he slipped his hand into her's.

Her smile grew bigger as she pulled him to the floor. She lead Japan in front of her and started popping and swaying her hips to the beat, staying very close to him.

_wǒ biǎo qíng y__ōu zāi ti__ào gè dà gài_

_dòng zuò q__īng sōng z__ì zài nǐ xué bu lái_

_ní hóng de zh__āo pai ti__áo zh__ěng hǎo zhu__àng tài_

_zài huá lì de chéng shì d__ěng d__ài xǐng lái_

_wǒ biǎo qíng y__ōu zāi ti__ào gè dà gài_

_yòng sh__ū fǎ shū ch__áo dài nèi lì chuán k__āi_

_h__áo qì hu__ī zh__èng kǎi g__ěi yī quán du__ì bái_

_jié jú píng tǎng xià lai kàn shéi lì hai_

Japan had no idea of what to do. He glanced around nervously at what the others were doing. What he saw, he ruled out as innapropriate or that he couldn't do.

"Japan! Just put your hands on my hips and sway along with me!" She instructed, waiting for him to follow.

"What?" He exclaimed blushing. "I courdn't touch you rike dat!" She simply grabbed his hands and put them there herself.

"It's OK, I want you to touch me." She blushed at how wrong that sounded. Reluctantly, Japan tried swaying along with her and he soon got really into it. Singapore hoped that he was forgetting about being proper. It formality didn't matter now.

Japan was blushing like a cherry, trying to immitate America's movements as best as he could remember. He kept smiling and glancing at Singapore, though whenever he did he would look away quickly.

Singapore was really getting into the dance now. She wasn't just swaying her hips anymore, she was actually dancing the routine from the music video. China had left Kirin to join her as he knew it too. Japan simply moved to the sidelines as everyone else joined into her dance.

Japan put his formal air back on when the song ended.

"Dude! The dance was totally friggin awesome!" America said, grabbing India's hands for another dance.

Singapore didn't like the New Years parties (accept the ones she and China hosted). There was always lots of alcohol and lots of dumb games. She was currently drowning out the party with the music playing through her ear buds.

China, her cousin whom she looked up to like a big brother, was always fussing about how loud her music was. She would play it so loud that everyone in the room could hear it through her ear buds.

Every pair she had own had blown out within a week of owning them.

She closed her eyes as she listened to her heavy metal. Since her music was so loud, she couldn't hear her name being called.

"SINGAPORE!" America screamed, pouncing on her and yanking her head phones away.

"What the Hell?" She hollered, scrambling for her mp3 player. "Give it back!"

"No way, dude," He pressed her away from him, his hand on her semi flat chest. She didn't notice. She just wanted her music. "You got called."

"By who?" She asked, losing all interest in her mp3 player and sitting back on the couch. She prayed for her crush.

"Japan!" America announced loudly.

"Hai!" Japan stood up super fast, his arm raised. He face their direction and his cheeks went red. He moved over to where she stood, then offered her his hand. "Prease come Singapore-san."

Her cheeks dusted pink as she took his hand. He gently led her to the closet.

"Ve~ Have-a fun you two!" Italy cheered, closing and locking the closet door. Japan still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Japan!" Singapore hollered, blushing. In reaction, Japan dropped her hand and scooted away from her. When she was nervous, she tended to be loud and speak fast.

"!" Japan cowered against the back wall, not understanding a word she said but assuming that she was very angry with him.

"Gomenasai! What eber I did to make you angry wis me, I'm sorry!" He whispered in fear.

"IloveyouJapan!" She blasted at him. Her face so red that he could feel the heat from where he was standing.

"Shitsurei shimasu?" ((Pardon me?)) He asked, pink covering his cheeks. Had he heard her right?

"I-I love y-you Jap-pan." She sputtered, trying to slow down and quiet down. Japan froze, his face turning the same shade as her's. She just confessed! In a dark closet with her crush, the man that she had grown up with and loved for so long.

He peeled himself off of the wall and shuffled over in her direction slowly. She didn't hear him moving and took his silence as a rejection. Tears bubbled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Japan found her and gripped her hands. Her tears splashed down onto her hands.

"S-Singapore-san! Are you crying?" He said alarmed, staring at where their hands were.

"Yeah..." She sniffed.

"Prease stop crying, Singapore-san." He cooed, drawing shapes on the back of her hands. He loved her too and it hurt him to watch her cry, but he didn't know how to stop her. "S-Singapore-san... I f-feer da same."

He blushed harder and tried pressing his lips to her's. She stopped crying and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wanted to make herself believe that he wasn't just comforting her. She started moving her mouth. Japan got the hint and did the same, but was terribly out of sync. This was his first kiss after all.

He didn't quite know what to do since this was his first, but his instincts lead his hands to her waist. She did have curves, though she had been mistaken for a boy.

Singapore's heart was racing as Japan got the hang of it. His started moving the tips of his fingers along her sides sending tingles through her body and a deeper blush to her cheeks.

She decided to break for air. She placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes, tear stains apparent on her cheeks. Just being in his arms right then was enough for her to know that he loved her.

"Japan-kun..." She began.

"Iie, just Kiku." He said, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I love you so much Kiku."

"Aishiteru, since da day China-san brought you home." He said, remembering the day. "He said he had found you whire he was hiking arong da beach. He couden't bear to reave you dere, so he brought you home wid him. You were so beautifur, as tiny as you were."

Singapore blushed and giggled. He blushed too when he realized that he had been speaking his mind.

"Kiku, I'm sitting down." She said, already kneeling down. He came down with her and leaned back against the wall. She moved up next to him and put her face centimeters away from his while resting on his shoulder.

The two stayed like that for a long while.

"Knock Knock~!" Italy whispered, cracking the door open just a little bit. When the Italian saw Singapore snuggled up against Japan, his arms around her waist hugging her close and both of their faces so calm with their eyes closed. Italy just smiled to himself, whispering "Ve~" as he closed the door.

"Sh! Everyone, we need to find a different closet to play in." He said, tip toeing away from the small room and into the next with every other nation followed.


	3. America

India dragged herself to the doorstep. Why had she even come to this dumb party? She didn't really have any positive feelings toward anyone that would be there. Accept for America. Their relationship was very confusing. One moment, they are head over heels for each other, the next, they're wanting to cut off trade to each other.

Regardless of this, she had come to the party. She figured that if her neighbor was going to have a party, she might as well go. She had nothing better to do anyway.

China came to the door. He was dressed in even more festive reds and golds. His sleeves fell far passed his hands, but that never seemed to bother him. He was holding a basket of buns.

"Ni Hao India! I'm so happy you could make it, aru!" China had to nearly yell to tell her this. He had said this just as Prussia came running through, Spain and France on his tail each of them screaming for a stolen object back. Gilbird was flying in laps around Prussia's head as he laughed to his friends.

"Those idiots will never grow up, will they?" India asked herself, entering the house and hanging up her coat.

"India, do you want a party bun, aru?" China asked, holding out the basket for her.

"No thank you! I ate before I came." She answered.

India didn't have the longest attention span. In fact, it was rumored to be the shortest of all the nations. If something wasn't interesting, she left it and if it wasn't interesting for long enough, she left it. That was why she was off and on with America. She liked it when he surprised her with something good, but she hated how he was _always _eating _cheeseburgers_. He could at least eat something else. It was a repetitive action and those bored her. She needed something new everytime.

"India!" A voice sung from behind her. A pair of arms wrapped around her middle and her captor picked her up and swung her around in a huge circle. The person planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"America! Knock it off!" She said, quickly grabbing a book in smacking him square in the face with it.

He was being interesting America today.

"OK, I have a bet for you India." Antarctica said in her icy cold monotone. Her frost bleached light blonde hair was cut short once again and her heavy winter scarf was wrapped around her neck. She had shed every other coat she had worn, but she had kept on her scarf and her gloves.

"What is it?" India asked. Antarctica dealt another set of blackjack cards.

"I want to see if you can beat me at blackjack. If you win, I'll go ask Russia to dance. If you lose, you go ask America to dance with you."

"Seems fair. Let's play. Hit." She said as Antarctica laid another card on top of her's. India peeled the cards off of the table just a bit to see the numbers again. A five and an eight. "Hit." She peeled her cards off again and looked at her numbers again. A five and an eight, OK that's thirteen. She just would need another eight. Shame, a nine.

"I'm out. Twenty two." India said, standing up and walking over to the blond that was sitting at the couch, drinking up the beer that Germany brought.

"Oh! Hey India!" America said. At least he didn't sound drunk yet. India reluctantly held out her hand to him and looked away, hiding her blush.

"Come on, dance with me." America looked at her with interest and a hint of surprise. He set down his beer and stood up.

"Dude, I think you got it backward, but Hell yeah!" He said, taking her hand, then leading her to the dance floor as a well known American hit started playing.

_Somebody call 911!_

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa_

_(Fire burning, fire burning)_

_What a gwaan!_

_Kingston, let's go, hey!_

_RedOne, hey, hey_

_Shawty got that super thing_

_Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain_

_Got me soon as I walked through the door_

_My pocket started tickling_

_The way she drop it low, that thang_

_Got me wan' spend my money on her, her_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake_

_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away_

_Now take my red, black card and my jewelry_

_Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire_

_Somebody call 911!_

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa_

_I gotta cool her down_

_She wan' bring the roof to ground_

_On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_(Fire burning, fire burning)_

India simply let America lead until she saw how Kenya was dancing. She was largely swaying her hips close to France and she was dropping really low to the floor. That seemed to get a huge reaction from France. She then decided that she was going to try.

She started swaying her hips as much as she could. Her shoulders dipped as she twisted her body to the floor and back up. America quickly pulled her closer to him by her waist. He started singing the lyrics in her ear.

"That body is a masterpiece. The order is one in every hundred years, but ain't no doubt I'm taking it home!" She blushed as America sang it and urged her to keep swaying her hips with his own.

"The Hero wants to go!" America announced, diving his hand in to the hat.

"Wait! That's not fair!" India screamed, attempting to yank away the hat a give it to someone else. Too late. He had already drawn.

"Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed his Hero Laugh as the black haired tan skinned Indian looked at him as her mind reeled with what would happen to the poor girl that got locked up in the closet with him.

"America! Tell me who you got!" She whined, pulling on his arm. His laughter died.

"You!" He said, wrapping his hand around her arm and dragging her to the closet.

"America! Stop! Let me go!" India flailed, but was thrown into the closet amidst America's bomber jackets on the wall.

Romano flung the door shut and locked it.

India's face heated up and her breath became shallow as she noticed her surroundings. Darkness. She scooted back into the bomber jackets in an attempt to protect herself of what she had become so conscious of back at home. Everything that lurked in the dark.

Tears began streaming down the poor girl's face as she clung to a jacket for protection.

"India, what are you crying for?" She suddenly realized that the jacket she was hugging was America. No matter how much she wanted to, her fingers would not unlatch. "You were all feisty earlier.."

India blushed. Feisty. Feisty... Feisty. The words stucking her brain and made her blush more. She didn't know why she was blushing. She kept telling herself that she was not falling for this guy.

"A-Alfred... I'm scared." India continued hugging the blonde. He smelt of cheeseburgers and aftershave. America's hand carressed her back while a mischievous grin grew on his face.

"You're safe with me, Alexandra. Safe." He peeled her off of him and looked down at her face. "After all..." He whispered leaning forward. India was too busy being afraid that she didn't notice his actions. "I'm the Hero!"

With that, he planted his lips on her's. Her eyes went wide with shock, but she was paralyzed. America apparently didn't catch her non response and he shoved her against the back wall. She gasped and he took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She finally was able to come to and react. She tried to push America away, but the way he tasted and the way his tongue felt over her's made her want more. Her mind was screaming for her to stop, but her heart told her to keep going.

Her fighting only made America want her more. His hands eagerly began feeling the curves of her body.

America started growing hungrier. He started kissing down her neck, trying to find her soft spot.

"America..." She said, but as she said it, he found her spot and the words came out as a moan. This drove the blonde wild. He lifted her up and pressed himself to her. In fear of being dropped, she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him exactly what he wanted.

As he started sucking and biting on the sensitive spot that he had found, the door was opened by Italy.

"Ve~ America had some fun!" Everyone crowded around the closet door.

"India!" Hawaii shouted, with Canada's arm around her waist. "I thought you didn't like America!" America stopped kissing her neck and let her down.

"He's interesting, though." She said over to the brunnette, but her eyes were locked on the Hero's.

America pulled her out of the closet and sat down on the couch. She was about to go back to her seat when he tugged her down and sat her on his lap. Everyone looked at them in shock, but went back to playing the game with Cuba taking the hat around.

"Hey, Alex," America whispered in her ear. His breath trickled her neck and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Y-yeah?" It was more of a whimper than anything.

"Could you hand me my cheeseburger?" India laughed, but leaned forward and grabbed the half eaten burger. Before handing it to him she took a quick bite, just to make him mad, then handed it to him.

"Hey! That's mine!" America grabbed the cheeseburger and started stuffing his face.


	4. France

Kenya dragged herself through the snow. Don't get me wrong, she loved parties. She was just too lazy to want to get up and go over to China's house while it was snowing. Being an African country and all, she wasn't used to all of this cold.

She nearly screamed for joy when she started to see the light of China's house. She almost ran the rest of the way there. Sprinting would have been near impossible because of the snow on the ground. She smiled as she stepped up to the door.

"Singapore, you better not have started Seven Minutes in Heaven without me." She smiled, knocking on the door. Hawaii soon greeted her at the door. Canada's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist like if he'd let go, she would disappear... Or he would...

"Hey! Just in time! We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven." Hawaii said, letting Kenya through. She smirked. She hoped that they weren't too far into the game or else the closet would probably be wrecked already.

Kenya was a little perverted if you would ask her, but if you would ask anyone else they would all tell you that she was just as perverted as Prussia. The little potato smasher. Kesesesese!

She brought herself over to one of the couches after shedding her coats. This left her in a cute, black and hot pink punk looking dress where one sleeve fell off of the shoulder. The dress had a version of the Kenyan flag, only filled in with black and pinks. She wore fish net leggings underneath and some sexy ankle high boots. She was hoping to catch the eye of her former boyfriend: France.

About a year ago, Kenya and France were together. Any country would say that they were the cutest couple, accept for England. She saw the french-man sitting across the room from her, apparently enjoying a glass of wine. _Oh, his hair is absolutely luscious! _Kenya couldn't keep her perverted thoughts away from herself._ I wonder if he's already been picked before. No, that's ludicrous! If he had already gone, he would be stuck to that girl like glue._

Kenya decided to waste away her time until it was her turn by taking to the dance floor. A popular American song played. The song had an awesome beat and it got Kanya dancing in such a way that France had to stop drinking to watch her. It made France nearly die inside watching her move like she was without him.

_Yeah ah ha_

_you know what it is_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_Yeah ah ha_

_you know what it is_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_Yeah ah ha, you know what it is_

_everything I do, I do it big_

_Yeah ah ha, screaming that's nothing_

_when I pulled out of the lot, that's stunting_

_reppin my town when you see me you know everything_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_I put it down from my whip to my diamonds_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

_Black and yellow, black and yellow_

Why had he ever given up his girl? Why ever let Kenya go? France obviously didn't have a clue, but now and ever since he told her that he wanted to see other people, he wanted her back so desperately that he would let his nomadic relationship habits go. He would stop looking at any other girl but her. He wouldn't hold anything more than a simple conversation with any other girl but her. He was pretty sure though that she wouldn't take him back.

Despite this, he walked onto the dancefloor and began dancing next to Kenya. He swung his hips in a seductive manner, trying to reel her in like he could so many other girls.

"France!" Kenya yelled over the music. "If you're going to dance, dance with me!" France smiled and placed his hands on her hips, bringing them closer to his own. Their hips swayed together to the beat.

Kenya was tired out. Dirty dancing took a lot more out of her than she remembered. She picked up her glass and took a sip of her wine. She wasn't drunk yet and that was good enough for her.

"Kenya," A voice said from behind her. She knew this voice as her cousin, Cuba's. "You got picked for Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Kenya sighed, set her wine down and entered the closet without a care in the world as to who she got. She walked in and leaned against the back wall and closed her eyes.

She heard the door shut, two hands held her's and a pair of lips were immediately on her's. Out of instinct, she pushed the man away.

"Quelle est la matière, mon bel amour?" The familiar voice of France asked. He didn't sound cocky, he sounded genuinely hurt. He could feel true tears well up in his eyes.

"France... You pervert. Why did you kiss me?" Kenya asked, even though she wanted him to kiss her again. "We broke up, remember?"

"I'm so sorry, mon amour." France moved his eyes down to the floor. He let go of her hands and started backing away. "I just... I could help it."

Now he was really crying. It wasn't just a few stray tears now, they were pouring down his cheeks. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but they soon were too wet.

Kenya couldn't believe that he had been reduced to such a state.

"France?" Kenya asked, moving closer to France.

"I'm sorry, Kenya." He said through tears. "I'm sorry. I still love you so much... I can't help it..." He sobbed, sinking to the floor. Kenya lowered herself down next to him. "I made a huge mistake in letting you go. After we broke up, all I could think about was you. I tried to surround myself with pretty girls to take you off of my mind, but it didn't work. Each of them reminded me of you. I stayed up many nights thinking about you, wondering why I had asked you to leave."

"France," Kenya said, taking his hands away from his face and wiping away some of his tears. "If you wanted me back, you could have just asked me."

France sat there for a moment, hoping she had said what he thought.

"Voulez-vous être mon amant une fois de plus?" He asked, sitting up taller. Kenya answered his question with a kiss.

She pulled his chin toward her's and pressed her lips against his. They were as soft as rose petals, just like she remembered. France's hands quickly found her waist and he began to draw circles on them with his thumbs. Kenya wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into the kiss harder. France ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She let him in and his tongue swam aroung her mouth, exploring everything he could reach. France's fingers found the hem of her dress and started slowly bringing them up along her thigh.

Bam! In flew the door, knocked down by a drunk America with a lightly entoxicated India clinging to his waist.

"Time's up Suckas!" He laughed, then left to go check on Singapore and Japan, who were still together in the closet in the other room. France stood up, then offered his hand to Kenya. She took his hand, then he pulled her up and moved to the couch. He sat her down on his lap and started singing french into her ear.

"So, you got her back? Is that right you Frog?" England called out from across the room.

"Yes I did! Unlike you I can actually get a girl!"

"Say that again you wanker!"

Kenya only smiled. They bickering was cute.


	5. Italy

Slovenia looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled and she wore a long flowy black dress. Black eyeliner framed her eyes and rose blush gave life to her cheeks.

Poland stood above her, smiling like a fool.

"Poland, are you-a sure this-a will catch-a his attention?" Slovenia asked, fingering one of her curls.

"You're, like, really pretty. If this doesn't totally grab his attention, there's, like, something totally wrong with him." Poland said as he rubbed her shoulders reasurringly.

She liked hanging around Poland. He always has the good answers and he knew just how to make her feel better. Not to mention, he gave great fashion advice.

"You're-a sure, Poland?" She asked again.

"Like, totally!" He said before grabbing her coat for her and handing it to her. "You better get going or you'll, like, miss him." Slovenia smiled. She slipped on her coat then ran out the door, her black heels clacking on the cement sidewalk.

Slovenia smiled while watching other girls dance with their choice of guy. If only Italy wasn't still giving hug therapy to his brother.

"Slovenia~!" A cute voice came from behind her. She instantly perked up.

"Yes-a Italy?" She asked, a blush present on her face.

"I just had Romano request a song! Ve~! Slovenia, come dance it with me!" Without even a chance to say no, Italy had grabbed her hand and tugged her to the dance floor. The last song ended and an Italian sounding song began playing.

A Search for the Girl.

Slovenia smirked, suddenly thankful for her long skirt. She spun, her skirt billowing out in a swirl. As soon as the accordion started in, Italy quickly took her hand and her waist and started dancing.

Slovenia glanced away from Feliciano for a moment to see that only her, Feli, Romano and Victoria were on the floor. Everyone else had backed off to watch the Italians. _We're going to show them how to dance! _

At the mezzo piano part, Italy dipped Slovenia down just as the music dipped. A chorus of 'ooh's' arose from the crowd. The girl in the long black dress just smirked and blushed.

"Ve~ Do you like-a dancing Slovenia?" Italy asked sweetly. She nodded feeling slightly embarassed that everyone had just seen her dance like that.

"Slovenia," Cuba called at the silent girl with olive colored glassy eyes. "Slovenia!"

"Hm?" She hummed, head in hands. Her day dream broke. "Si?"

"Are you playing this game?" He asked waving her paper around.

"Si." She answered. She was an extremely dreamy person. She was a beauty worth traveling around the world for- if not for her attitude. She never took anyone seriously.

"Then it's your turn to go into the closet." He mumbled, turning and just leaving her there.

"Ve~ Slovenia!" Italy bounced in front of her, shaking her hands which he now gripped. "Come on-a Slovenia! It's-a our turn in-a the closet!" He tugged her away from her chair and pulled her to the dark closet of match making and doom.

"Seven-a minutes you-a two!" Romano spat, slamming the door. The instant that the door shut, Feliciano released her hand and fled to the opposite side of the room, figetting and blushing like mad.

"Are you alright Feli?" She asked, for once completely serious. She genuinely loved the guy. Infact, most of the time she was day dreaming about the Italian.

"Y-yeah.." He whispered, pressing his finger tips together nervously. "There are a lot-a pretty girls here today... I just-a never thought-a that I'd get-a you."

"Ah..." She whispered, sliding down the wall so that she could sit. "S-so-a, you didn't want-a to get-a me... Who did-a you want-a to get? Victoria Islands didn't-a you?" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"What-a! N-no!" He said, leaning toward her. He crawled over to her, placing his hands on each side of her waist. "I wanted to-a get you. I just-a never thought that-a I would get-a you with-a all of the other-a girls. I'm-a glad I got-a you, Slovenia."

His eyes looked quite sad, even though he was trying to cover it up with a smile. What was really surprising was that his eyes were open. They were so beautiful.

"Feliciano.." She said, staring into his eyes. "I-I really like you." Italy simply leaned in a planted his lips on hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. Slovenia placed her hands behind his head and Feliciano's shacky hands went to her waist. He started rubbing small cirlces on her stomach with his thumbs. She tried to press harder into the kiss, which didn't result in anything. Feliciano removed his lips from her's and moved to her ear.

"Slovenia.. I love-a you..." Slovenia's eyes widened. Then, she closed her eyes and hugged him close.

"I love-a you too Veneciano." She whispered, skimming her breath over his neck. She pulled back and moved her face closer to his. Now with confidence, she pressed her lips to his. He was surprised for a moment, then he kissed back. Her hands found their way into his hair. A sudden idea came to her.

She reached up and tugged on his curl. Veneciano made a strange moan into the kiss and pressed harder. Slovenia gladly kissed back. He then ran his tongue along her lips. Slovenia didn't have a clue what to do. He then jabbed his tongue through her lips and started exploring her mouth. He lowered her down to the ground so that he was now on top of her.

"Times up-a!" Romano yelled, slamming open the door, revealing the two. Veneciano blushed a dark red and tried to hide himself behind Slovenia. "Veneciano! Come out-a of the damn-a closet!"

Slovenia stood up and offered Italy her hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. Then, Italy pulled her out of the closet and set her down on the couch.

"Slovenia," He started, looking at her. She nodded and waited. "I'm-a gonna go make us some-a pasta. Be right-a back!" He said, taking off into the kitchen.

Slovenia smiled and leaned back into the cussion of the couch and simply waited happily for her pasta maker to come back.


	6. Romano

"Victoria?" Canada called from his bedroom. He was standing in front of his mirror, Kumajirou at his feet. The bear simply sat staring at his own reflection.

"Hm?" The Victoria Islands responded from her own room. She was looking at herself in her full length mirror, watching as her black skirt swirled around her knees with each twirl. Her delicate sandy blonde hair delicately pinned back bobbed with the twirls.

"Could you bring me the cologne?" He asked. Victoria walked in to the bathroom and began looking for it. "The one America got me?"

"Axe?" She asked. All that she got in reply was an 'uh huh!' from his room. She grabbed the black bottle and carried it into his room.

The bear at his feet was pawing at his own reflection as Canada grabbed the bottle from his little sister with a thank you.

"Oh, Big brother," Victoria began just before exiting the room. "You know, the cologne won't cover up the pancake smell right?"

Victoria sighed, staring at all of the people on the dance floor. She could see her big brother Canada dancing a slow song with Hawaii. It was really cute. The way that the song seemed to match the looks in their eyes and their emotions. The ukelele stopped playing and Victoria smiled. Her brother and Hawaii left the floor, flustered red a bit from the whistles that they had earned from France and America.

She never could have done that. It would be too embarassing.

She hated to admite it, but she was a little bit jelious of her big brother. He got the girl he wanted tonight all to himself. She was so nice, though Victoria didn't hang around her too much. She was really pretty too.

Man, why couldn't Victoria just get the guy that she wanted? Canada and Hawaii were so perfect for each other. All that she wanted was something like that.

With Romano.

The tomato loving, Germany and Spain hating, angry, manly, strong, charmingly cute Italian brother of Veneciano. Of course, why would he notice the freezing Canadian island if next to no one did?

"Victoria!" The voice came again. It had been calling her for a little while now and it was tugging at her thread of curiosity.

"Hm?" She hummed back in reply, turning to face them. The brown haired Italian stood behind her with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh, Romano!"

"Will y-you... uh..." He began, his face turning red. _What? He's angry? What have I done?_ "W-will-a you p-please dance-a with-a me? I just-a requested a song-a, but if-a you don't want to you don't-a have to." He finished, adding anger to the last bit to cover up his nervousness.

Victoria was shocked. Was he really asking her to dance? She could see North Italy and Slovenia trotting up to the floor.

"N-no! Romano, I would love to dance!" Victoria answered, grabbing Romano's hand and leading him to the floor before the song started. Then she realized.. "Romano, what song did you request?"

As if for an answer, the accordion began humming over the speakers om a fast paced Italian sounding song. She smiled, pulling him forward and taking his other hand. She was afraid that if Romano didn't lead she would reck this whole dance for the two of them.

Romano caught this and began twirling Victoria off right from the start. When she came twirling back his arm wrapped around her and he quickly transitioned back to the original dance pose, hand in hand, her other hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. Romano began to lead her is circles across the room.

_Wow, he moves with grace!_

Victoria could hear the crowd 'ooh' as Veneciano dipped Slovenia back. _No-a way am I gonna let-a my brother out-a do me like-a that! _Romano thought, making a quick surprising movement. He lifted Victoria off her feet and spun her gracefully.

Her face flushed red with both of his hands on her waist. His face had a calm look on it, which was rare and it made her smile. Romano set her down gently and slowly, his lips near a smile.

Victoria had been in shock and awe ever since her dance with Romano. She didn't care if she got him durring the stupid game, the dance had been enough for her.

Seven minutes in heaven... Seven whole minutes to do whatever you wanted with your partner. It did sound like fun to go in there with Romano. She didn't care however. As long as she didn't kiss the other guy.

"Victoria!" Said a man next to her. He sounded like he had been yelling her name for a while. Had she been zoning out again? She glanced over at the man and smiled.

"Yes Romano?" She asked. His face was tinted pink a little.

"I-a drew you for-a seven-a minutes in heaven." He spat out, look off to his side. Victoria could only blush and get to her feet. Romano began walking to the closet, his hands in his pockets as she followed.

The two entered the closet as America called to them, shutting the door; "Seven minutes dudes!"

The very minute the door shut, Romano pinned her to the wall, staring deep into her blue eyes. They were deep blue like the Arctic ocean.

"Victoria.." He hummed, a romanticly masculine sound that sent a shiver down the girl's spine. To have been honest, she was a bit scared. This wasn't like Romano at all. His face was calm and his eyes where filled with something that she couldn't identify.. Something that was not anger.

"Ti amo, Victoria. Mi dispiace che sto alll così arrabbiato al momento, è solo che mio fratello può ottenere tutto quello che vuole con un sorriso e un "Ve ~" e devo lavorare per tutto! Oh Dio! Probabilmente non ti piaccio di nuovo a tutti! Mi dispiace!" [1] Part way through this his hands had slid down the wall, near her waist as he looked down and gulped.

"Pardon?" Asked the French Canadian in shock. _What was that? It was all so fast!_ Romano blushed lightly, taking a deep breath.

"I was-a trying to say-a how lucky my brother is-a. He-a can get-a whatever he wants-a and he doesn't have to work like-a I do. All he had-a to do was act all-a cutesy around-a Slovenia and she was-a putty in his-a hands! I don't-a get to be loved like-a that! Maledizione [2]!" He said sadly. It was hard for Victoria to tell whether he was upset that he couldn't have Slovenia or that he was angry at his brother.

"It's alright Romano." Victoria smiled, trying to hide her dissappointment. _Ah, so he loves Slovenia... _She brushed back his hair soothingly, careful to avoid his curl. He looked at her in surprise. "It's OK that you didn't want to get me. Listen, I'll help you win Slovenia's heart if you want."

The look of surprise quickly turned to horror.

"You think-a I like-a Slovenia?" He asked, she nodded. The look of horror faded into sadness. "I never meant for you to get-a that message.. I'm sorry.. Ti amo Victoria."

He leaned in to kissed her just as America threw open the door.

"Times up suckas!" He cried in his 'hero' stance.

"Accidenti a te! Non avrebbero dovuto interrompere! Si hamburger maleducato rimpinzarsi bastardo! [3]" Romano yelled, grabbing her hand a leading her to the bar. At least it was somewhere away from America and they had Italian wine.

[1] I love you, Victoria. I'm sorry that I'm so angry alll the time, it's just that my brother can get anything he wants with a smile and a "Ve~" and I have to work for everything! Oh God! You probably don't like me back at all! I'm sorry!

[2] Damn

[3] Damn you! You weren't supposed to interrupt! You rude hamburger gorging bastard!


	7. Spain

Sicily sat at her mirror, humming as she brushed her long brown hair, apart from the single curl that hung to the side of her face. Her brilliantly hazel colored eyes stared back at her in the mirror. She was wearing a cute knee length dress, red like tomatoes.

Her brother Romano was already at the party. She hoped that he was with Victoria. She knew that he loved her.

She couldn't possibly be with the one she loved though. Even if she was always around him, her brother would never let her. For another thing, her brother absolutely hated him.

Yes, she was in love with the beautifully passionate idiot Spain. He always could make her laugh, he was so cute. She couldn't see how Romano could hate him.

She had arrived at China's house, the party in full swing. It had evolved from a normal Chinese New Years party into a Western Alcoholic party. She could see France talking to Kenya, sipping French wine. On the couch opposite them, Spain and Prussia were talking.. Spain was laughing.

Sicily smiled, gazing at the smile on his perfect lips, then realized what she was doing. She wasn't going to win him over by staring at him from a far. Suddenly, someone appeared behind her.

"Don't-a you dare do anything-a with that-a bastard." Romano warned, sounding half defeated. She glanced back at him.

"You're going to stop me?" She asked, seeing Victoria in his arms. She smiled a little.

"No I'm-a not." She smirked, then she walked over to the sterio and set a song that she knew would grab Antonio's attention with on the list. She then walked over to the Spainiard.

"Spain, I set a song on the list to play next. I'm sure you love it. Do you want to dance it with me?" She asked. He looked up at her, away from Prussia.

"Of course! I love dancing!" He stood up right before the song ended. The two of them seperated, one going to one end of the clearing dance floor and the other to the opposite end.

The minute the Spanish guitar began, Sicily jumped into the air, spinning so that her dress twirled and hit the floor, her heels clicking. Spain on the other end, walked forward through many fast turns and waves of his arms. It looked like he had an imaginary muleta [1] in his hands.

As soon as the words of the song started, he took her hands and quickly pulled her to him, twisting his hips with the rhythm of the song. She twisted as seductivly and attractivly as possible.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls._

_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall._

_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light._

_She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_

_like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

_Livin la vida loca, Come on!_

_She's livin la vida loca. _

They swung to the chorus, swinging out, recoiling into his arms, then swinging out again. All this while barely moving her feet. On the second line, they leaned to the sides looking at each other, switching sides on every word.

Sicily was doing her best to keep up with the fast song. She twisted, switching her toes so her red dress twirled. Spain pulled her to him again and as they twisted he whispered something into her ear. She smiled.

She spun away from him and waited until Spain gave her the nod. Then she took a running start and leapt into Spain's arms who swung her to each side and then between his legs before setting her back up normal.

She smiled as the song ended. She was out of breath. She hadn't danced like that in forever. After Spain walked her off the floor, he whispered to her:

"You like me, don't you?"

She was caught off guard by this question, but reluctantly nodded. He smiled.

"I could tell by the way you were dancing. You had put so much passion into it, I figured that was why." She blushed a little bit and kissed his cheek before walking off to get something to drink.

The minute the door closed, the brunette quickly pushed the Spainiard to the wall, her lips glued to his neck. She searched his neck for his soft spot which happened to be the spot in between his neck and his collar bone. He moaned softly, just loud enough for Sicily to hear. This caused her to press and suck harder on the spot.

Spain's hand gripped her waist, lightly fingering her back.

"Te amo, mi amada Ciclamen..[2]" He moaned airily. _T-te amo? _

Taking his chance, Spain spun her around so that she was against the wall and he pinned her lips with his. The country walked his hands over her sides and down to her hips all the while kissing her passionately.

His breath tasted like tomatoes...

After a little bit, something cold ran across Sicily's lips. She opened her lips greatfully and Antonio's tongue darted in past her lips. He explored everywere that he could reach, rubbing his tongue against her own, leaking moans from her throat.

Once he had finished that, he moved down to her neck. He kissed up and down her neck trying to find her spot until her came to the area of her neck right below her ear. He kissed the spot softly at first, but then steadly kissed it harder and harder until he was sucking on it. Sicily was struggling to keep quiet. Spain then decided to reach up and grab her curl.

Sicily's eyes shot open, then slowly closed again as she moaned loudly, her face covered with a blush. She wriggled under Spain, accidently bucking her hips into his. Spain simply grabbed her hips with one hand and kept them there.

"S-Spain!" She moaned, simply shaking at his touch on her curl. Two spots, her curl and her soft spot. She was in heaven.

Until...

"Spain-a you bastard! What have-a you done to-a my little sister?" Romano screamed angrily, throwing open the door to catch Sicily, blushing and shaking, her hips on Spain's and his lips on her neck.

Spain peeled himself off of her just in time to dodge a flying tomato thrown by Romano.

"Stop it-a Romano! I kissed-a him first!" Sicily declared, grabbing Spain's hand and tugging him out of the closet.

"Look! She's got a hickey!" America said, gagging on laughter. Then came Prussia.

"Kesesesese! Spain has got one too! What the Hell did you guys do in there?" Sicily ignored them, pulling Spain with her out of the room and down the hall. She pushed open one of the guest rooms and quickly resumed what had gone unfinished.

[1] A muleta is the mantador's cape.

[2] I love you my Cyclamen. Cyclamen is the national flower of Italy.


	8. Canada

"Dude, Hawaii! Ya coming or what?" America said, grabbing his American flag scarf from the hook. A dumb grin was plastered on his face. Tonight was the New Years party and this year it was at China's house. It was always much more fun there.

Hawaii sighed, but stepped out from the bathroom in her long, sea blue flowy dress skirt and matching shirt. She had miniature starfish earings dangling from her ears and the ends of her black hair was princess curled. She was wearing mascara, not that she really needed any, just to make herself feel prettier.

"Damn sis, you look hot!" America gasped, trying to hide it with a laugh. "Ya tryin' to impress someone?" He pressed at her.

"N-no!" She spat at him, but blushed when her mind wandered to Canada.

She had a rather confusing family tree. She was born from the polyneceans, but when she got older, she decided to live alone on her own island of Hawaii. Then one day, a hyper blonde swoops her up, telling her that she'll be his new little sister. Of course, that made her adopted and neither related to Canada or America at all.

"I think ya are. It's Canadia, isn't it?" He asked. Hawaii was surprised that he even vaguely remembered his brother. She blushed at how easy it was for him to read her. "You're blushing! Ya do like him!"

"Can we just leave now?" She asked, eager to leave the house and have a chance to get away from her kaikunane ((Big brother)). He smirked, but pulled open the door as she grabbed her coat and slipped it over her shoulders.

Hawaii arrived at the party being dragged in by America. She had been unsuccessful at avoiding him. He was like her shadow.

She smiled at seeing Singapore.

America dropped the girl off at the couch and went to go talk to India. Hawaii quickly took off away from the couch. That was where America would think she was if he went looking for her.

Just as she spotted Canada, Singapore cranked the knob on the stereo and started blaring her favorite song. Hawaii sat next to Canada who was hugging his bear, mumbling something about how people never noticed him.

"Hey Canada." She said looking at him from the corner of her eyes so that he couldn't see all of her blush. She blushed whenever she saw him. He was so cute!

It took Canada a few seconds to react to being noticed.

"Hey Hawaii..." He said avoiding looking at her. He started stroking Kumajiro's paw.

"Who are you?" The bear asked the blonde. Canada sighed and answered,

"I'm Canada, your owner."

Hawaii was eyeing Singapore with envy. She had managed to get the shy and awkward Japan to dance like that! She hated to think it, but she wished that it was her and Canada doing that. Japan was swinging his hips right alongside Singapore's.

"H-Hawaii..." Canada began nervously. She looked at him and smiled an answer. "U-uh.. on the next s-song... d-do you w-wanna d-d-dance?" He asked, his hands shaking around his bear.

Her eyes widened and she blushed again.

"Y-yeah... That would b-be fun.." She smiled, trying not to look nervous. While dancing, what if she trodded on his toes or accidentally hit another couple?

Ben Cao Gang Mu ended and Japan and Singapore left the floor. A mid tempo ukelele started strumming it's way around the room. Hawaii immediately recognized this song as Israel "IZ" Kaʻanoʻi Kamakawiwoʻole's version of Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

"C'mon Canada, let's go." She said having gained sudden confidence with the music. Canada set down Kumajiro and followed Hawaii to the floor. His thoughts drifted from how much her skirt looked like waves to how her eyes sparkled.

Hawaii placed her hand in his and rested her other hand on his shoulder. He mirrored her. She was relieved, but at the same time disapointed. She was afraid of her nerves if he were to hold her right, but she kinda wanted him to hold her waist.

She blushed, but started to sway with the beat.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I? i iiii_

Hawaii, finally fed up with it, moved his hand from her arm to her waist. They both blushed as America and France whistled their approval. The two tried to ignore them and just dance. Canada glanced down at Hawaii who's eyes were already ghosting in his direction. Their eyes locked and stayed locked until she leaned her head against Canada's chest. His heart was racing and pounding like a bass drum. This made Hawaii blush and smile. _I guess he feels the same about it too._

America shoved the hat at Cuba, who took the hat and started taking it around the room. That wasn't exactly what America had been going for, but he was fine with it. Cuba just didn't want to be part of America's stupid game.

Several other couples came in and out of the closet before Hawaii really got into the game. Cuba approuched America, who was huddled on the corner of the couch. He cowered in to the cussions, but drew a name. Cuba had already left by the time he announced the name.

"H-Hawaii...?" He said, blushing.

"Huh? Someone call me?" She said, turning away from the crowd at the door.

"I-I did..." This was not America. This was his brother, Canada. In Hawaii's head she was making all sorts of weird noises at how cute he was. He was so cute when he blushed, so cute with his glasses and his hair... Just... Cute!

Hawaii blushed and rushed over to Canada. She grabbed his hands gently and pulled him into the closet. She parted the crowd, but Canada was getting knocked around behind her.

She entered the closet, but Canada lingered just outside of it. Italy was at the door.

"Ve~ Hawaii, are you sure that you want to go in there with nobody?" The brunnette questioned.

"I'm not in here alone," She said, smiling at the nation nobody noticed or saw.

"Alrighty then! Have fun Ve~!" He shut the door. Canada wasn't all the way in so when the door shut, it hit him, pushing him on top of her. The lock clicked.

Her eyes went wide and her and his faces erupted red. Canada's legs were on either side of her waist and their chest were plastered together. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"A-Ah! H-Hawaii, I'm so sorry!" He apologized, picking himself up off of the stunned Island. Before he could pull himself away completely, Hawaii grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. Not as close.

"You need to calm down, Canada!" She said, blushing at how close she had pulled him.

"A-ah! Ah... ah... uh..." He was about to say something, but he got lost in Hawaii's eyes. He was silent for a moment, but the look in his eyes and the blush worn on his face said it all.

The two slowly began leaning forward until their lips met in an awkward, inexperienced kiss. Both of them were in pure bliss at just being together like they were.

Hawaii was the first to pull away.

"C-Canada... I... I-I really like you." She said nervously, blushing even darker.

"I-I l-love you... Hawaii." Her eyes widened with what he had said. Canada, with the way he was mentally, he must have really meant it.

She couldn't help but feel the same way. His eyes were filled with true blue love.

His next move surprised her. He leaned down, sending her to the ground as he adjusted himself on top of her. His syrup flavored lips pressed on her's again, but this time they stayed there longer and fell in to it.

His lips moved along with her's as they slowly got the hang of it. His shaky hands went to her waist and his thumbs began drawing circles on her stomach. A warm chill shot through Hawaii.

This was her Syrup Flavored Love.

Her arms soon found their way around his neck. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

He broke the kiss as soon as his hand hit the bottom of her shirt. His eyes immediately found her's and she nodded. His trembling hands traveled up her shirt and rested on her sides, stroking up and down her bare skin. She shivered and pulled him back for another kiss. He skipped her lips and began kissing his way across her jaw and to her neck. He began searching for her soft spot.

He hit it just as the door was flung open. Hawaii moaned and closed her eyes, unaware that the seven minutes were up. America's jaw dropped to the floor as he found the two mid make out. Everyone else flooded in to see what had caused his reaction.

Canada quickly pulled away as soon as he saw the swarm of people surrounding the closet. He blushed like a bouquet of roses.

"Way to go, Canadia! You got a girl!" America gave him a thumbs up. Canada let out a sigh and was about to announce his real name when Hawaii interupted with-

"His name is not Canadia, Alfred, It's Canada!" She stood next to her blonde as she yelled at his brother. "For God's sake! He's your own brother! You should at least have the decency to know his name! Come on Matthew!" She grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him out of the closet and to the couch where she pulled him down next to her, snuggling up close to him.

He smelled like a stack of freshly baked pancakes, topped with sugary maple syrup.

He was her love. Her Syrup Flavored Love.


	9. China

Kirin sat infront of her oriental vanity, toying with her hair. She tried pinning it up. She tried taking it down. She tried a braid. She tried curled. She tried straight. Everything looked great, but nothing looked gorgeous.

"Korea!" She called to her big brother. Yes, she was the little sister of one of the most perverted, stubborn, self centered countries. Adopted anyway.

None of the asian countries were actually related, but China took them all in and gave them homes. Big brother Korea brought Kirin in, so she's not related to anyone else but South Korea. She even picked up the quirk of ending sentances with: "Da ze!"

"Yes sister?" He said loudly, slinging his arms around my shoulders. _Some call it perverted, I call it Korea. Perverted-ness _did _originate in him after all..._ Kirin thought, ignoring his hug.

"I need help picking out a hair style, Da ze. I really want to look nice." She said, pulling her hair away from her back, already knowing what he was going to do.

"I'll do your hair, Da ze!" He said, grabbing her hair and the brush and running it through her ebony locks. He wasn't exactly gentle, but she was used to it. He always jumped at a chance to do his little sister's hair. After a couple of minutes in silence, Korea decided to talk. "Did you know that I invented the brush, Da ze?"

"Yes, you told me that last time, Da ze." ((A.N. Wow! these "Da ze!"'s are gonna get really annoying. heh! not as annoying as when peeps write Hetalia fanfics and they think China is saying "are you" not "aru". For the record, it is aru. Sorry if I totally screwed up South Korea.))

"Oh, I did?" He said, then laughing at himself. "Well, at least you know."

Kirin, having gone downstairs was trapped in an arguement... Well, less of an arguement and more of a My-brother-grabbed-China's-breast-again-and-now-he's-pissed-off situation.

"China, calm down." She said, keeping a safe distance from him. He now held his wok in his hands and was prepared to thwack. "Say you're sorry big brother!"

"I don't wanna. After all, his breasts do belong to me, Da Ze." Korea said, with a confident I-know-it-all smirk. This got China fuming.

"They are not yours! They are mine, aru! Give me one good reason why they would belong to you and not me: the owner of the body that they are on!" China yelled, waving around his wok.

"I am Korea! Everything began with me!" And with that, China's metal pan met Im Yong Soo's face. He fell back on his butt, a hand covering his face in shock and pain. Every other nation who had been paying any attention was now laughing at the Korean.

"China!" Kirin whined, grabbing his arm that hefted the wok. "That wasn't nice!"

"Korea grabbing my chest wasn't nice either." He replied, lowering his wok.

"Two wrongs don't make a right and violence is never the solution." She repeated one of his old teachings. His face lit up in surprise.

"Did you make that up on your own, aru?" He asked. The real question underneath it asking; "You really remember that?"

"No, silly! I learned it from you, Da Ze!" She answered, unable to keep the quirk that she had aquired from Korea hidden. She couldn't tell if it was a smile or a smirk, but something curled his lips into an attractive curve. Korea still sat on the ground, smirking like a fool who knew too much. Which he was.

Korea sat up and moved toward the computer at the head of the dancefloor as Kirin and China remained standing there.

Kirin's cheeks were a light shade of pink as China smiled down on her.

"I must be a good teacher then for you to remember my teachings so well, aru!" He said happily. Unbeknownst to him, this response filled her with disapointment, but she hid it.

"Ne [1], you were." She answered with a charming smile. China froze.

"What's wrong, aru?" He asked, looking at her sincerely. She blushed, trying not to look at his eyes.

"N-nothing." She answered. China didn't get a chance to reply because one of his favorite songs began playing over the speakers. He let off a high squeal and his hands shot to his mouth.

"This is the song from Kung Fu Dunk!" (Zhou Da Xia) He squealed again. Seriously, squealing like that couldn't have been possible for a full grown man. His hand shot out and took Kirin's, tugging her to the floor. She was in shock.

"China! What are you doing?" She called, but he didn't answer. Either that or his voice was drowned out by the music.

_Wo yi jiao ti fei yi chuan chuan hong hong de hu lu bing tang  
>Wo yi quan da fei yi mu mu de hui yi san zai yue guang<br>Yi jie lao lao de lao jiang yi duan jiu jiu de jiu shi guang  
>Wo ke yi gei ni men yi zhang qian ming zhao na qu xiang xiang<br>Wo shuo a ping feng jiu gai zhe bing shuang wu yan jiu gai dang yue guang  
>Jiang hu jiu gai kai shan chuang ping ju jiu gai shua hua qiang<br>Zha xia ma bu wo bu yao huang  
>Men le huang le juan le wo jiu chuan shang gong fu zhuang<em>

_Wo bu mai dou fu (dou fu) dou fu (dou fu)  
>Wo zai wu gong xue xiao li xue de na jiao gong fu<br>Gong fu (gong fu) gong fu (gong fu)  
>Gan jin chuan shang qi pao mian de ni shuo wo chi ni dou fu<br>Ni jiu xiang dou fu (dou fu) dou fu (dou fu)  
>Chui tan ke po de ji fu zai shi lian wo gong fu<br>Gong fu (gong fu) gong fu (gong fu)  
>Gan jin chuan shang qi pao mian de ni shuo wo chi ni dou fu<em>

China was practically flailing with the song, a huge smile plastered to his face and his sleeves creating a swirl of red. Kirin couldn't help but smile, blush and flail along.

_Wo shao wei shen zhan quan jiao ni jiu gun dao bian jiang  
>Hui xuan ti tai yong li hua mian jiu bian de hen huang liang<br>Luo hua pei dui pei xi yang fan shan yue ling du guo jiang  
>Wo qing yi qing sang qing yi qing sang chang qi qin qiang<br>Fei tian fei dun huang bei fang bei da huang  
>Shui zai shui yi fang wo cheng qi yi ba zhi san hui tou wang<br>A zhe shen me di fang zhe shen me zhuang kuang la la la la la  
>Men le huang le juan le wo jiu cai zai ni jian bang<em>

China had slowed down at this point. He no longer looked like he was dancing, but preforming a hypnotic Tai Chi technique; moving slowly and fluidly in elongated movements. Kirin tried to immate what he was doing, but she found that her movements looked ridgid compared to his. Not to mention every other nations eyes had glued to them when the music slowed.

_Wo bu mai dou fu (dou fu) dou fu (dou fu)  
>Wo zai wu gong xue xiao li xue de na jiao gong fu<br>Gong fu (gong fu) gong fu (gong fu)  
>Gan jin chuan shang qi pao mian de ni shuo wo chi ni dou fu<br>Ni jiu xiang dou fu (dou fu) dou fu (dou fu)  
>Chui tan ke po de ji fu zai shi lian wo gong fu<br>Gong fu (gong fu) gong fu (gong fu)  
>Gan jin chuan shang qi pao mian de ni shuo wo chi ni dou fu <em>

There was barely any time for Kirin to breath. The minute that she had taken something out of the hat, she was thrown into the closet by the laughing Bad Touch Trio. She was immediately squished into something warm, soft and silky. Her eyes widened and she stood up with a blush. She had landed on someone, not that she knew who.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Kirin?" Came a familiar voice. _Shit! It's China! So that's why they were laughing like hyenas. _She wished that she could slap everyone in there who was laughing at her.

"Y-yeah..." She mumbled, her blush heating up. She could hear him stand up, but she had no idea how close he was anymore.

"Are you alright, aru?" He asked, bringing his hand up to her cheek. "You're burning up!" She could only blush more.

"No I'm not China." She answered bluntly.

"What do you mean, aru? You're really hot!" Kirin blushed super dark at how that sounded. She knew that he couldn't have meant it like that. China wasn't the type to come right out and say something as blunt as that.

"You are so oblivious Yao." She replied, leaning up and kissing his lips. China stood there for a moment, processing what she had said and when it fanally clicked in his mind, he kissed back. Kirin was almost exploding inside when he kissed back. It made her so happy that he did.

She kissed him with all of the emotions that had built up over the years that she had cared for her brother. He had been a teacher and a bigger brother to all of the Asian nations, but to her, he had been more. She was almost always able to call him and simply chat to him about cooking or her progresses with Korea or how annoying he was being today. The feelings simply overflowed.

China's hands had gently cupped her cheeks, his fingers ghosting over her neck. Her arms slipped around his neck and she brought herself up on her tip toes to get better access. Her fingers ran themselves through his hair and pulled out his hair tie. Kirin smiled into the kiss, sliding her hands through his hair, then running them along his silk covered shoulders and down his chest.

Yes another quirk that she had aquired from Korea.

She tugged at his buttons until they came undone and she pulled open his shirt and lead him to the floor. China's breath was irregular.

"Wh-who would have that you would be more dominant, aru." He whispered, blushing as she ran her fingers over his chest while planting kisses on his jaw. "May I have a turn?" He asked.

Kirin blushed, but nodded. Not even a second after, China had her pinned under him, straddling her hips. His eyes wandered over the contour over her body, content on doing only that. He was teasing her, but that wasn't all. He didn't want to continue until he heard something from her first.

"I love you Kirin." He said, moving his face down next to her's and blowing hot air against her ear. She shivered, but remained silent, trying to process what he had said.

_Was it true? Did he really love her?_

"I-" She was interrupted by a cackling Korean opening the door. There was a bright flash of light that blinded the couple temporarily.

"Did you claim his breasts sis?" Korea asked overenthusiatically. The rest of the room erupted in laughter. Japan, who held the camera that immortalized their moment, could only blush and try not to laugh along.

"Brother!" Kirin whined, reaching up and buttoning up his shirt. The minute that she had that done, she squirmed out from underneath China and tried to take off after her brother, but China caught her wrist.

"Let him go. You won't be able to catch him anyway." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to the couch and sitting down next to him. "I do believe that they interupted you. What were you going to say?"

"Do you really need to guess, Da Ze?" She asked before pecking his lips.


	10. Greece

"Canarias? Are you almost ready?" Spain called from downstairs. He was already all dressed up nice for Sicily. She frowned at herself in the mirror, wishing that she could fix her hair. There was something off about her entire complexion. Maybe if she changed her earrings...

She pulled out another set of earrings and bent forward over the sink to change them.

"Un momento, hermano mayor!" [1] Canary replied, just as she lost her grip on the earring and it swirled around the sinking and shot down the drain. "Oh, mierda! ¡Maldita sea!" [2]

"Don't use that kind of language, hermana menor!" Spain called from downstairs.

"I dropped my earring down the sink!" She replied, replacing the earrings with the pair that she had on before. They were red and they dangled off of her ears. The went along with her red dress and coordinated with her tan skin and curled brown hair. She still wished that she could look better though.

"It's alright, hermana! I will buy you a new pair, but we have to leave very soon!" He shouted again.

"Si, I'm coming!" She called back, grabbing her red purse and jogging out of her room. She tapped down the stairs, her heels clicking along the tile.

"Oh wow, hermana menor! Te ves hermosa!" [3] He cried as he saw her coming down the stairs, the long mermaid dress swirling around her ankles as she came in front of him. He stood there for a moment, admiring how beautiful she was. "You are quite a sight, hermana! You will certainly catch Greece's eye!"

"Huh? You think so?" She asked, fiddling with her dangling earring.

"Si Canarias! You are very beautiful!" Spain encouraged, grabbing her coat off of the hanger and draping it over her shoulders. "Now, vamos! We will be late!"

In truth, they weren't that late. Sure they had about frozen on the way there, but it wasn't like they had missed anything. A calm looking Greece pulled open the door.

A couple of things shocked the Spainish duo. First, that he was awake. Second, that he could be so calm with all of the chaos reeking behind him.

"Thank you Greece." Canary islands smiled and entered the door. Greece stiffened a little when she smiled and his eyes lit up with either excitement or worry. "Would you mind getting my coat for me?"

"No! Not at all." He answered hastily as if he owed her a great debt or he would be stricken down if he didn't. She wondered why that was. Greece still took her coat- extremely carefully- and hung it up. Canary flashed her beautiful smile and moved out of the door way and over to the food counter. Greece followed her and Spain went off to find Sicily.

"D-do you want something to eat?" Greece asked nervously. Canary glanced over at him with worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Greece blushed and nodded.

"Would you like something to eat, fair Goddess?" He asked again.

"Sure, I would love something. You may pick whatever you would like for me." She said before turning to sit down at the couch. This sent Greece into a panic simply because he trully thought that she was a Goddess. It scared him very badly to think that he had to pick an acceptable food for a goddess.

His hand shook over several different items on the table. Finally, he grabbed the most appealing thing on the counter- a plate of fettucini alfredo- and transfered it onto and fancier plate before bringing it over to her. He set it in front of her, but before she could move to eat it, he had to exchange the silverware on her table. Finer silverware.

"Thank you?" Canary responded before biting into her noodles. A long hum of satisfaction escaped her lips. "This is so good!"

"Ambrosia?" Greece spit out. The moment that he did, he wished that he could take it back. "Is it as good as ambrosia?"

"Ambrosia? The food of the gods? That's Greek right?" Canary thought out loud, taking more bites of her food. "Certainly not ambrosia, but very, very good." She smiled.

Instantly, Greece felt relieved, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

"Thank the Gods." He sighed. She only continued eating until it was all gone and the unmistakeable voice of America called them into the living room.

The look on Greece's face was that of pure horror. Being thrown into a dark, crowded closet with a goddess was a death wish with Zeus. Why had he even played this game?

He threw himself to the side to avoid falling on her. He thumped on the floor right next to her.

"Greece? Are you alright?" Canary asked, propping herself up next to him. He was practically vibrating the floor with nervousness.

"Y-yes G-goddess!" He yelped. He tried not to touch her at all, afraid that Zeus would strike him down.

"Do you honestly believe that I'm a goddess?" She giggled, reaching out and placing her hand over his cheek. He was blushing very badly, shaking like an earthquake. "You do, don't you?"

"Yes I do. You must be Aphrodite for you a-are certainly the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." He blushed, closing his eyes in a way that made him look like he was waiting for the lightning to strike. All that Canary could think to do was to kiss him, so she leaned in a gently pressed her lips to his.

Greece might as well have been struck by lightning because he was shocked stiff. To him, the thought of falling in love with a Goddess was overpowering, but falling in love with the Goddess of love herself was horrifying. And it appeared to him that either Aphrodite was teasing him or that she had truly fallen for him too.

She pulled back.

"Are you alright Greece?" Canary asked. She was thoroughly relaxed.

"Yes I am." He said, trying not to lie to the goddess. Canary almost felt sick at this behavior. She only wanted the normal, calm, care free Greece back. What was wrong with him?

"Greece, what's wrong? You've been acting like this ever since I walked in the door. You're not you." She persisted. He sighed.

"Alright, Goddess. You are the first Goddess that I have ever met and it simply makes me nervous that Zeus could strike me down any minute for touching you wrong." He admitted, blushing and quaking. 'Touch'? He wanted to 'touch' her? That made Canary's heart flutter. She leaned in again and rested her forehead against his, entwining their legs as they still laid on the floor.

"It's alright Heracles... You don't have to be afraid." She cooed, running a hand through his soft brown hair. "I love you."

This just about gave Greece a heart attack.

"I l-love you too..." He said, a small, calm, Greecian smile hitting his lips before his eyes slowly slid closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Canary giggled.

"I can't believe that you think I'm the goddess of love." She smiled to herself before kissing his forehead and drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
